elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Vorführung der Akrobaten
Die Vorführung der Akrobaten ist ein Lehrbuch für Akrobatik in . Inhalt Die Vorführung der Akrobaten von Meister Rhunen Zebavi Meister Gothren willigte ein, die Akrobaten zu sehen, da er Unterhaltung brauchte. Seit Monaten bereits lag er im Kampf mit Meister Neloth, seinem Gegenspieler im Rat von Telvanni. Seit kurzem befand er sich allerdings in der Defensive. Es war einfach unerträglich - Meister Gothren auf der Verliererstraße gegen den niederträchtigen Neloth? Von Mehrunes' Klinge, der Waffe ihres Herrn, inspiriert, waren Neloths für gewöhnlich feige Mannen nahezu unbezwingbar geworden. Für Gothrens eigene Truppen gab es nichts zu tun als zu beten, dass Mehrunes Dagon seine Waffe zurückverlangen würde. Angesichts der Verwüstungen, die mit ihr angerichtet wurden, schien es allerdings wahrscheinlicher, dass der Daedraprinz sie noch einige Zeit im Besitz von Meister Neloth belassen würde. Ein wenig Ablenkung durch Akrobaten bot da eine willkommene Abwechslung. 'Welcher Art sind die Tricks, die Eure Truppe vorführen kann?', fragte der Zauberer den Anführer der Akrobaten, Rhunen. 'Mächtiger Gothren, entschuldigt, aber wir kennen keine Tricks. All unsere akrobatischen Vorführungen sind echt, ohne jegliche Illusion. Wir wünschten, wir würden Tricks kennen, da es sehr aufwändig und zeitraubend ist, die Kunststücke einzustudieren.' 'Nun gut, was also habt Ihr vorzuführen?', fragte Gothren und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. 'Meister Jereth wird Eure Sinne verwirren, indem er fünfzehn Flammenkugeln jongliert, während er auf Glasscherben umherspringt. Meisterin Tulkiande wird Euch damit verblüffen, dass sie ihren Körper auf einem Finger balanciert, während sie mit den Beinen erstaunliche Muster in die Luft zeichnet. Master Mearvis wird eine einfache Ebenerzklinge ...' 'Und die Fremdländerin?', fragte der Ashkhan mit einiger Missbilligung und einer abfälligen Geste in Richtung der Rothwardonin in der Truppe. 'Meisterin Senyndie? Ah, großer Gothren, sie stammt aus der Wüste Alik'r in Hammerfell, wo sie sich durch ihre Fähigkeit, Steilwände zu erklettern, einen Namen gemacht hat. Ihr müsst sie einfach bei der Arbeit sehen, um es glauben zu können. Sie bewegt sich in der Vertikalen wie Ihr und ich horizontal.' 'Das mag ja alles sein, aber ich mag keine Fremdländer an meinem Hof', sagte der Ashkhan. 'Viele von ihnen sind Spione.' 'Oh, nun, Meister Neloth fand auch, dass ...' 'Neloth?!', brüllte Gothren. 'Ihr habt diesen Mistkerl unterhalten?' 'Ja, vor zwei Tagen. Ich erinnere mich, dass er erwähnte, die Lage zwischen Euch und ihm sei etwas angespannt. Er hatte ebenfalls einige Vorbehalte gegen die Fremdländer in unserer Truppe, obwohl es unser Khajiit-Akrobat Meister S'Rabba war, der ihn besonders misstrauisch machte. Wisst Ihr, das Lustige ist, dass er S'Rabba für einen Eurer Spione hielt. Tja, Ihr kennt die Khajiit. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.' 'Sie sind eine Sklavenrasse, die mich nicht sonderlich interessiert', knurrte Gothren. 'Dann geht es Euch wie Meister Neloth', sagte Rhunen schnell und bemerkte dabei den Zorn, der ob seiner Bemerkungen in Gothren aufzusteigen begann. 'Er war auch nicht an die Khajiit gewöhnt. Oder an ihren schwarzen Humor. Er nahm einige sarkastische Bemerkungen von Meister S'Rabba wörtlich und wir alle endeten unter der Folter, bei der man versuchte, Informationen über Euch und Eure Truppen aus uns herauszupressen. Ihr kennt vermutlich nicht das Gefühl, wegen Informationen gefoltert zu werden, die Ihr gar nicht besitzt, oder? Ich kann es jedenfalls nicht empfehlen. Letztendlich ließ man uns unter der Vorraussetzung gehen, dass wir nie wieder einen Fuß auf den Boden von Sadrith Mora setzen. Genau genommen ließ man uns nicht alle gehen. Meister S'Rabba starb unter der Folter. Ihr habt vermutlich Erfahrung im Foltern der Sklavenrassen und wisst sicherlich, wie leicht sie darunter zerbrechen.' 'Nein, die habe ich nicht', erwiderte Meister Gothren. Seine Wut war verflogen. 'Wir hätten vermutlich sofort aufbrechen sollen, aber wir waren der Meinung, dass er uns für die Unterhaltung, die ihm durch unsere Folter zuteil wurde, noch einiges an Gage schuldete. Uns war zwar nicht klar, wie wir diese Schuld einfordern sollten, aber er erwähnte in seiner Raserei, dass er über ein sehr wertvolles Spielzeug verfüge. Eine Art Klinge.' 'Mehrunes' Klinge', stotterte Gothren. 'Was - was habt Ihr getan?' 'Meister Harakostil und Meister Thelegorm haben sich so klein gemacht, dass sie sich unter den Toren hindurchquetschen und die Zugbrücke herablassen konnten. Die Meister Tulkiande, Mearvis, Jereth und ich bildeten eine Pyramide, um Meisterin Senyndie einen Schubs in Richtung des Turms von Tel Naga zu geben. Sie kletterte bis auf die Spitze ...' 'Sie kletterte?', fragte Gothren, dem der Turm durchaus bekannt war. 'Er war sehr hoch, aber diese Telvanni-Pilze sind für jemanden von Meisterin Senyndies Geschick besser als jede Leiter. Nach wenigen Minuten befand sie sich im Inneren und die Klinge in ihrer Hand. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten war sie wieder unten und wir rannten in Richtung Wirtshaus am Tor. Bei aller Bescheidenheit möchte ich doch anmerken, dass es wohl keine schnellere Truppe gibt als die unsere. Meister Neloths Wachen waren allerdings erstaunlich flink. Ich schickte die Truppe durch das Tor, während ich die Wachen ablenkte.' 'Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Heldenmut wohl nie mit einer fahrenden Akrobatentruppe in Zusammenhang gebracht hätte', sagte Gothren. 'Es war eher Eigennutz als Heldenmut', entgegnete Rhunen lächelnd. 'Ich dachte an das Gold und die Zeit, die man braucht, um eine gute Truppe auszubilden. Da schien es mir logischer, alle zu retten. Ich lockte also die Wachen hinter das Wirtshaus am Tor, weit von den anderen weg. Als ich sicher sein konnte, dass alle gerettet waren, sprang ich von der Mauer ins Wasser.' 'Ihr seid von der Mauer gesprungen?' 'Nun ja, in der Tat. Das habe ich getan. Sie ist ziemlich hoch. Es war jedoch einfach. Schließlich linderte das Wasser meinen Aufprall. Es ist allerdings wichtig, dass man seinen Körper dabei dreht und wendet. Ich führe es Euch vor, wenn Ihr wünscht.' 'Später', sagte der Aschkhan. 'Was ist dann passiert?' 'Wir trafen hier bei Hofe ein', erwiderte Rhunen. 'Und? Wann hat Meister Neloth sich Mehrunes' Klinge von Euch zurückgeholt?' 'Ehrenwerter Gothren, dieser Teil der Geschichte ist noch nicht geschrieben', sagte Rhunen. 'Seid Ihr jetzt in der Stimmung, unserer Vorführung Beachtung zu schenken? Ich habe Euch immer noch nicht von unserer neuesten Ausführung wahrhaftiger Akrobatik erzählt, bei der Meister Mearvis eine einfache Ebenerzklinge in der einen und ein paar Sumpfhölzer in der anderen Hand jongliert. Ich will nicht alles im Voraus offenbaren, aber ich verrate nicht zu viel, wenn ich Euch sage, dass am Schluss feinstes Papyrus daraus wird.' 'Das klingt ausgezeichnet, Master Rhunen', sagte Gothren. 'Ich freue mich bereits darauf, dies in ein paar Tagen sehen zu dürfen, aber jetzt muss ich mich Meister Neloth auf dem Schlachtfeld stellen. Ich werde schon bald wieder zurückkehren und bei den Siegesfeierlichkeiten könnt Ihr mein Auge dann mit Euren akrobatischen Vorführungen erfreuen. In der Zwischenzeit sollt Ihr Ehrengäste sein und allen Luxus genießen, den sich der Erzmagier des Hauses Telvanni leisten kann.' 'Dann sind Unterbringung und Kost wohl so gut wie bei einer drittklassigen Aufführung in Rihad', meinte Senyndie, als sie ein paar Stunden später ihre Zimmer betraten. 'Warum geben wir diesen Hinterwäldlern eigentlich immer noch Vorstellungen?' 'Es gibt halt schon zu viele Jongleure in Rihad', sagte Rhunen und zuckte die Schultern. en:Realizations of Acrobacy fr:De l'Art de l'acrobatie ru:Постижение акробатики Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Unvollständig Kategorie:Morrowind: Lehrbücher